Waters
by CarlTheLegitChickenNugget
Summary: 13 year old Noel Waters gets separated from her older sister Annie, and while she was looking for her, she met two people. The offered to take her back to their camp at the prison and she accepted it. But does she want to stay there? She wants to find her sister. But she can't do that if she's at the prison. (Season 3-present)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TWD or any of the characters except mine and my friends OC's.

Name: Noel Waters.

Age: 13.

Hair: Blond, Wavy, waist length, and wears it down.

Eyes: Grey.

Name: Annie Waters.

Age: 18.

Hair: Brown, strait, medium cut, ponytail.

Eyes: Hazel.

Noel's POV.

I ran through the woods with my knife in my hand. "I need to keep running." I told myself. " I can't stop."

I kept running 'til I found an old building. I wasn't sure what it was used for, but it didn't matter. At least I had someplace to stay for the night.

"I need to find her." I told myself. "I won't stop 'til I do."

My camp got attacked by these guys who just came in and killed every one they saw, they made marks on their foreheads with the blood of their victims, I barely made it out. I'm sure Annie did too. She had to.

... ...

The next morning I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. "Dang that's bright." I mumbled to myself.

I walked opened the door and walked outside. You can tell it's almost summer, It's getting hot.

I started walking 'til I saw a rabbit.

"Yum." I whispered to myself.

I slowly walked towards it, and then I heard a branch snap, I flung my head back and saw a corpse. And the rabbit ran.

"Great." I mumbled under my breath as I walked towards the corpse.

I killed it and kept walking.

... ...

It's already almost nightfall. And I still haven't found a place to stay for the night. I haven't found any food either. I'm almost out. I have like two cans of beans left. And a bottle of water.

... ...

I finally found an old shed and stayed there for the night. There were only a few corpses in it, so it was easy to clean it out.

... ...

It's been six weeks since I've seen another human being, that's six weeks since I lost Annie. I keep telling myself I'm gonna find her. I know I will. Even if it takes months of nonstop walking, I will find her. She will be safe, she will have a camp, she will have food and water and shelter.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard people talking.

"Crap." I whispered to myself as I hid behind a tree.

I saw to men, one was Chinese or Asian or whatever, and he had a gun. And the other was a guy with longish hair, he was wearing a vest with wings on the back and he had a crossbow.

"How much further?" The Asian guy asked.

"Not much." The other guy answered switching his crossbow from one shoulder to the other.

"The baby's gonna be alright. Rick's gonna be alright. Everyone and everything is gonna be fine. We're gonna find formula and she's gonna be fine." The Asian guy said. Wait a baby? In this world? Wow.

Crap, there getting too close, I need to run, but what if they see me? What if they shoot me? Then I'll never find Annie. What if Annie is with them? I don't know what to do.

So I ran, I ran as fast as I could and the crossbow guy saw me and yelled "Stop!" I just kept running 'til he shot an arrow next to my head, and I froze. Crap... Crap crap! There gonna kill me!

"Drop the knife, and put your hands in the air." Crossbow guy said. And I obeyed.

"Do you have a group?" The Asian guy asked.

"No." I answered turning around.

"Your a liar, your just a kid, a kid wouldn't be able to survive on their own." Crossbow guy said. Hey, I may be a kid, but I have been surviving on my own. I'm not weak, I know how to defend myself, and I know how to hunt. So who cares if I'm just a kid.

"I'm by myself. I got split from my group 'bout six or seven weeks ago. And I know how to protect myself, it doesn't matter if I'm a kid." I answered glaring at them.

"What's your name?" The Asian guy asked. Do I wanna answer? Do I give them a fake name? Well, I mean what's the point in fake names?

"N-noel." I answered. And the Asian guy put his gun back in its holster.

"I'm Glenn, this is Daryl." The guy said holding out his hand. Does he really want me, a stranger, to shake his hand. I refused to shake it and he put his hand back down to his side. But Daryl still held his crossbow to my head.

"How old are you?" Glenn asked taking his hat off to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"Thirteen." I answered.

"That's cool, we have a kid in our group who's thirteen." He said smiling. Really? Another kid?

"Hey, we don't know if we can trust her." Daryl said still pointing his crossbow at my head.

"She's a kid, what could she do?" Glenn said and I immediately started glaring at him.

"Well, i-i didn't mean it like that.." He started talking and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"It's fine, I guess. Do you guys have a camp?" I asked and they just looked at each other.

"Uh, yeah. It's not that far from here." Glenn answered. I didn't actually expect them to answer but, whatever.

"C-can I come with you?" I asked shyly. I wouldn't usually ask a stranger that, but they seem nice, and maybe Annie is with them.

"Um," Glenn started to talk but looked over at Daryl before finishing. Daryl nodded. "Yeah, yeah I guess you can." He finished.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"But, um we need to finish our run first. Maybe you can come with us." Glenn said looking at Daryl again.

"Nah, you take her, I'll go." Daryl said putting his crossbow back on his shoulder.

"You sure?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, just take her back. Tell the others I went to look for the formula." Daryl said walking away.

"Um, ok." Glenn said looking at me.

"Well I guess we're heading back to the prison." He said smiling. Prison? They live in a prison? Well, I guess since they have fences and lots of cells to sleep in, it's a good place to live.

"Yeah." I said quietly. And we walked back to his camp.

... ...

Once we got to the prison I stared at the fences with wide eyes. Yup, definitely safe from the dead. Nothin' is gettin' in there without their say so.

"Hey! Open the gate!" Glenn yelled at a girl as she ran up to the gate. She had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Your back early. And who's this? And where's Daryl?" The girl asked in a worried voice.

"Don't worry, he's fine he just went to finish our run, and this is Noel." He answered walking through the gates and he kissed the girl, ew.

I followed him through.

"Hi, I'm Maggie." She said bending down to look at me.

"H-hi." I said back to her. Glenn was saying something about a baby earlier, I realllly wanna see it.

"I-is there really a baby? I mean, I heard Glenn talking 'bout one, and about getting formula." I said hoping she'd let me see it.

"Um, yeah actually there is, but she doesn't have a name yet. You wanna see her?" She asked and I immediately nodded. And she laughed.

"Alright. Let's go see the baby." She said holding out her hand, and I took it.

Usually I wouldn't just hold hands with a stranger, but she seems nice, and her group took me in.

"So, is Daryl or Glenn the leader of your group?" I asked walking to the big building with her.

"Um, no. The leader is.. kinda um, I don't know how to say this, but he's kinda... Not around right now. He just lost his wife and, I don't want to bother him." She said frowning. That's sad.

"Oh, sorry. Um, how did she... Die?" I asked a bit curious.

"Um, childbirth. She's the baby's mother. But I wouldn't talk about to Rick or his son." She said still frowning.

Once we made it to the main building Maggie opened a big door which led to what looked like a kitchen. It's big.

"Daddy?" Maggie asked walking into the room.

"Um, can you wait here a second?" She asked turning to me and I nodded.

She opened a big door with metal bars on it. And she walked into the room.

Then she and an older man walked into the room I was in.

"Daddy, this is Noel, Glenn and Daryl found her on their run, but Daryl's not back yet, so we don't have the formula." She said looking to her father.

Woah, the man only has one leg. He hopped over to me and said;

"Hi there, Noel is a very pretty name. My name is Hershel." He said holding out his hand for me to shake it. So I did.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you." I said looking around the room.

"It's nice to meet you too." He said smiling. "Has she met Rick yet?" He asked turning to Maggie.

"Um no, I wasn't gonna tell him just yet. Since he's, I don't know where he is actually." Maggie said to her father.

"Well, he's gotta find out sometime, but not just yet." Hershel said smiling at me. I returned it.

"Can I see the baby?" I asked looking back at Maggie.

"Um, is that alright?" She asked Hershel.

"Of course it is." He said smiling.

"Yay!" I said jumping up and down.

"Alright follow me." Maggie said grabbing my hand and leading me into the other room. It's big and there's cells everywhere. I saw a blond girl on the second floor, she was holding the baby.

"Bethy, this is Noel. Glenn and Daryl found her on their run." Hershel said as the girl turned around to look at me.

"Oh, Hi." She said putting the baby in a box.

"She wanted to see the baby." Hershel said smiling at me.

"Oh, yeah. Come on up here." She said picking the baby up again.

I went up to the second floor and saw her holding the baby. She's so cute!

"Awwwe!" I said looking at the baby. And The girl laughed at me.

"She doesn't have a name yet, but my name's Beth." She said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you." I said still looking at the baby. Too bad her mother died.

"Nice to meet you too. Um, Daddy, did they bring back any formula?" Beth asked looking at Hershel. So her and Maggie are sisters, cool.

"No, not yet. Daryl is still out there." Hershel answered. "But I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Okay." Beth said putting the baby back into the box. Then she turned to me.

"So, have you meet everyone yet?" Beth asked bending down to look at me.

"Um, I don't know. All I know about is Daryl, Hershel Maggie, Glenn, the baby, and you. Oh and Rick, but I haven't met him yet." I answered looking at her.

"Well, that's almost everyone. You haven't met Carl yet." She said smiling.

"Nope," I said shaking my head. "Haven't met him."

"Daddy? Can I?" She asked looking at her father.

"Go ahead. I think he's in his cell. Probably reading comic books." He said smiling.

"C'mon." Beth said taking my hand.

"Your gonna love it here. It's safe." Beth said as we walked down the stairs.

"I'm already loving it. I mean, c'mon y'all have a baby." I said smiling and she just laughed.

We walked up to a cell and there was a boy lying on the bed reading comics, like Hershel said he'd be doing.

"Um, Carl? This is Noel. Glenn found her on his run with Daryl." She said opening his cell door.

He quickly sat up and closed his book. He had a cowboy hat on, and his hair was longish and messy. His eyes were a deep blue.

"Uhh..." Was all he could say. It made me smile.

"It's alright, she's nice. They found her by herself in the woods." Beth said looking down at me.

"Hi." I said smiling at him. He looked like he was just crying. Is he ok?

"Hi?" He asked standing up. I just laughed.

"It's alright Carl, she's not gonna hurt you." Beth said laughing.

"She's right. Im not gonna hurt you, or anyone else." I said smiling at him.

"Okay..." He said looking down at the floor.

"Um," Beth said laughing. "I'm just gonna go back to the baby." She said walking away.

"Um, do you want me to leave cause, I can go with Beth if you want." I said looking at him. He looked sad.

"No, it-its fine." He said messing with the hem of his jeans.

"Okay, but um, are you alright?" I asked watching him kick the ground lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered. I could tell he was lying.

"You don't look fine." I said walking into his cell.

"It's..." He started talking but just looked at me. Then he sat on his bed. "It's nothing." He said looking down at his lap.

"Okay." I whispered.

"Can I sit down?" I asked motioning to his bed.

"Uh, sure." He said scooting over so I could sit. I walked over to his bed then sat down. The room was mostly empty. Just a bag of clothes and a few comic books.

I tried to think of something to say.

"So, um where's your parents?" I asked looking at the top of his hat. His said was still down. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that.

"My dad's.. somewhere, and my mom..." He said looking at me. He didn't even have to finish his sentence for me to know what he was going to say.

"Oh, sorry." I said looking down at my lap.

"It's fine, but I have a sister, she's out there. Beth's probably with her." He said pointing into the room I came out of.

"Oh, the baby?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered looking at me.

"I already met her. She's adorable." I said smiling. Hoping I could cheer him up. But it didn't work.

"Yeah." He said looking back down at his lap.

"How old is she?" I asked staring at my clasped hands.

"S-she was born yesterday." He said frowning. Wow yesterday. Oh... Her mom died in childbirth, which means she died yesterday. Carl's mom died yesterday.

"Sorry. Maggie told me about your mom." I said looking up at him.

"It's fine." He said still looking at his lap.

It wasn't "fine", his mom died yesterday. That's why he was crying.

"Well.." I said trying to think of something to say. "Do you wanna give me a tour of the prison?"

"Sure." He said standing up.

"Mkay." I said following him out of his cell.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own TWD or any of the characters except mine and my friends OC's.

Noel's POV

After Carl gave me a tour of the prison, Beth showed me where my cell was and I went to bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Carl's mom. I mean, she never got to see her daughter. And I still haven't met Rick. And he's the leader. What if he doesn't let me stay? What if he sends me back out there? What if he kills me? Maybe Carl will talk his dad into letting me stay. I don't know. I'm just tired.

I started to fall asleep when I heard a know on the wall beside my cell door.

"Hey, I got you some extra blankets if ya need 'em." Beth said walking into my cell.

"Thanks." I said taking the blankets from her. It'll be nice to be able to sleep without having to worry about the dead eating you in your sleep.

"Yep. May I sit down?" Beth asked motioning to my bed.

"Yeah, sure." I said sitting up.

"Whatcha need?"

"Nothin' I'm just bored." She said laughing.

"Okay, you wanna do somthin'? Like what do you do for fun?" I asked messing with a loose string on the blanket.

"Well, now I usually take care of the baby. But before that when we were still at my daddy's farm, I just mostly talked to people." She said laughing.

"Okay, so, how'd y'all meet?" I asked the first thing that popped into my head.

"Well, 'bout a year ago, Maggie was sitin' on the front porch of our house and she saw a man runnin' through my daddy's field. It was Rick, and Carl had been shot by one of our friends Otis. But it was an accident. So my daddy saved Carl's life, then he let their group stay at our farm for a little bit well Carl was healing, and a little girl in their group went missin' and they were tryin' to find her. And when... Their group found out we had Walker's in our barn... And Rick's friend Shane, he went to the barn and... He... Cleared it out. And all our friends and family were in the barn. My daddy thought they were sick or somthin' we didn't know they were actually dead. So we kept them in the barn 'til they got better. My momma was in the barn and so was my brother. But Shane he cleared it out without askin' and they found the little girl in the barn, she was a walker. And Shane blamed my daddy for her bein' in there and he said that we knew where she was the whole time. But we didn't. And then I kinda went into shock or somthin' and my daddy left. He went to a bar. And Rick and Glenn went to get him back and they got attacked. And they brought one of the guys back. He was just a kid. His name was Randall. And Shane wanted to kill Randall but Rick wanted to just send him away with some food and water. And Shane went and killed Randall anyway and lied and said that Randall led him into the trees and tried to kill him. Then Shane tried to kill Rick but Rick killed him. And then a herd of Walker's came and our farm was overrun. Then we found the prison. And my daddy got bit, so Rick had to... cut his leg off. And then we found some prisoners that were hidin' in the cafeteria. And one of em was bad. He led Walker's into the prison and we all got separated and Lori went into labor. And Maggie and Carl had to... Carl had to shoot his own mom." She said staring at the ground. Wow, this Shane guy sound like a real idiot. And Carl had to shoot his own mom? Oh man, that kid is gonna be messed up.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Yeah, then Rick went... Crazy. And he's been down where Lori died for a while. I haven't seen him since he found out." She said looking up at me then back down to the floor.

"That's sad." I said standing up.

"C'mon, let's go find Rick. I wanna meet him." I said taking her hand.

"Um.. I don't think we should..." She started talking but Hershel came up to my cell.

"Rick's back. I think you should meet him now." Hershel said opening my cell door.

"Okay. Beth you wanna come?" I asked walking out if the cell.

"Um, I should probably go check on the baby. I'll see ya later" she said standing up and walking out if the cell.

"Okay." I said walking to the kitchen with Hershel.

"Beth said Rick is kinda... Crazy." I said looking up at Hershel.

"Well, I would use the word "Crazy" but ever since Lori passed he hasn't been so good." Hershel said frowning.

"Oh." I said as we entered the kitchen. There was a man with a beard and he had the same eye color as Carl. You can tell he's Carl's Dad.

"Rick?" Hershel said and Rick turned to us.

"This is Noel, Glenn and Daryl found her on their run." Hershel said smiling at me.

"And you let her in there? With Carl? And.. and the baby?" Rick said sounding kinda mad.

"She didn't Hurst anyone. And she wouldn't hurt anyone. She's been kind to everyone." Hershel said looking at Rick.

"I-Im sorry, I can't. That after the prisoners. Not after Lori, Carol, and T-Dog. I just can't." He said looking at me.

"Shes just a little girl. She won't survive out there on her own. If yiu send her out there... If she dies... Her blood, will be on your hands." Hershel said trying to reason with Rick.

"I-Im not.. I'm not sending her out there. She just can't go in there. Not with Carl." Rick said. Walking up to Hershel and I.

"Rick, she's already met him. She's already met everyone. She isn't gonna hurt him." Hershel said looking at Rick.

"I-i don't know." Rick said rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"I'm not gonna hurt Carl. I promise." I said walking up to Rick.

"He's a cool kid." I said smiling.

"Rick, just let her stay. We can keep an eye on her when she's with Carl. But I'm sure she's not gonna do anything." Hershel said walking up to me.

"I.. Okay, okay." Rick said walking up to me.

"Don-dont hurt him. If you do..." He started talking and then looked up at Hershel.

"She won't." Hershel said taking my hand.

"Alright, alright. But she sleeps on the second floor. Away from Carl." He said walking into the room with all the cell's.

"Well, looks like I gotta change cell's." I said smiling at Hershel.

After I changed cells I went to bed.

... ...

I woke up when I heard a knock on the wall beside my cell door.

"Hey, I'm going to be on watch for a while you wanna come?" I heard someone ask as opened my eyes.

It was Carl.

"Hey, um, when?" I asked yawning.

"Right now." He said standing outside my cell.

"Um," I said looking around my cell. "Sure."

"Okay." He said opening my cell door. And I went outside with him.

The sun was really bright. It's so dark in the prison.

"Glenn and Maggie went on a run to get more formula. Carl said walking behind me.

"Cool." I said.

"So, your dad said I could stay. As long as I was never alone with you." I said chuckling.

"Really?" He asked running to catch up with me.

"Yeah. He said that if I'm with you, there always has to be an adult around." I said smiling at him. His eyes were twinkling in the sunlight.

"Nice." He said. Walking ahead of me.

"My dad still thinks I'm a kid."

"Yeah, I hate it when people do that, say you can't do somthin' cause your just a "Kid" it's gets annoying." I said running to catch up to him.

"Yeah. My whole group does it. Including Beth." He said opening a door to a huge tower. It must be a guard tower or somthin'.

"Hey, maybe when the baby is older,

I could do the same to her." He said laughing.

"Your weird." I said laughing.

"I know." He said climbing up the ladder that leads to the top of the guard tower.

"Wow, you can see everything from up here." I said once we got to the top.

"Yeah. That's one reason why I like to be up here. And the other is so that I could get away from everyone." He said looking out the window

"Cool." Was all I said.

"Yeah." He said sitting down.

We sat there in silence for about an hour when Carl got up and ran to the window.

"What is it?" I asked standing up to join him by the window.

"It looks like a person. Standing right over there, see?" He said pointing to what looked like a person holding a red basket. And Rick was just staring at it.

"Let's go." Carl said running to the ladder.

"Coming." I said following him.

We ran up to the fence and there was a girl getting attacked by Walker's. She had dark skin, brown eyes and brown hair with dreadlocks.

"Carl." Rick said as Carl ran to open the gate. Carl opened the gate then pulled out his gun and started shooting the Walker's. He was actually a pretty good shot. I suck at shooting.

Then Rick ran out and grabbed the girl and Carl closed the gate.

Rick brought her into the kitchen and laid her down on the floor, on top of a blanked Daryl put on the floor.

"Carl, Noel go in there and lock the door behind you. Now!"

Rick yelled and Carl and I did as told.

Carl and I walked back to his cell and sat on his bed.

"See? They treat us like kids." He said laying down resting his head against the wall. He pulled his hat over his face. And I laughed.

"What?" He asked lifting his hat to look at me.

"Nothing. Why do you wear that hat anyway?" I asked laying down beside him.

"Cause, my dad gave it to me. He was a sheriff, He said if you get shot you get to wear the hat. So first he got to wear it, now I get to." He said putting the hat back over his eyes.

"Cool." I said. Sitting up.

And I heard someone walking into Carl cell and I sat up. It wasn't Rick. Crap, he said we couldn't be alone together.

"Carl, I need to talk with you for a second." Rick said as Carl stood up.

"Okay, I'll be right back he said walking out of the room with his dad. Did I get him in trouble? I hope I didn't.

I sat on Carl's bed for about fifteen minutes before he came back. He lied back down and sighed.

"Someone kidnapped Glenn and Maggie. My dad, Daryl the and the new girl are gonna go get them. And of course I have to stay here." He said pulling his hat over his eyes again. Wait kidnapped? By who?

"The bright side? I got to name the baby. And the new girl brought a basket of formula. So Judith can eat." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"Judith. That's a pretty name." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah." He said sighing.

We just sat there in silence for about 10 minutes 'til we heard screams.

"What was that?!" I said sitting up.

Carl stoop up and pulled his gun out of his belt.

"I don't know." He said walking out of the cell, and I followed him.

"What was that?" Beth asked coming down the stairs holding Judith.

"I'm not sure." Hershel said walking into the room.

"It came from the tombs." Beth said in a worried voice.

"I'll go check it out Carl said walking towards the door was Hershel stopped him.

"No, it's not safe."

Hershel said grabbing Carl's arm.

"My dad would go." Carl said walking out of the room.

"Sometimes you just can't get that boy to listen." Hershel said shaking his head.

"Wait Carl! I'm coming with you!" I said running out of the room to catch up with Carl.

We went into the tombs and we just walked in silence following information the screams.

Then Carl stopped at a door the read "Boiler Room" why is he staring at the door?

Then we heard more screams and Walker's growling.

Carl and I ran up to the people there were five people and a lot of Walker's.

Carl shot a couple of the Walker's and yelled; "C'mon! Follow me!"

They followed us back to the kitchen and Carl and I walked into the other room and left them in the kitchen.

One of the people were bit. And she was dead. I feel bad for them.

Carl closed the door behind us and locked it.

"Hey, kid. Did you just lock us in here?" A dark skinned woman asked.

"Don't worry, you safe and you have food and water." Carl said about to walk away. But then the woman ran up to the door and grabbed the bars.

"Unlock this door." She said glaring at Carl.

"Sasha, leave the kid alone. They helped us, and we've got our own problems to take care if." A dark skinned man said walking up to the girl.

The girl glared at Carl then turned around.

"Sorry 'bout that." The man said looking at Hershel who was behind us. And Beth was standing next to him holding Judith.

Carl walked back to his cell.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N~Hey guys! So I'm going to put all but one of my stories on hold for a while cause I don't have time to write all of them. So once I'm finished with my other one I'll pick one of them up. This one might be the next one I pic up I don't know yet. Sorry.

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~


End file.
